Talk:Victim
Pretty scary. The most scary part was when the announcer said "GAME OVER". Robotfan1111 (talk) 17:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 : Thanks man, it's not completely finished yet, still hammering out some of the details. I thought adding the announcer's voiceovers would be pretty cool. Appreciate the feedback, nevertheless. Zmario 17:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. When the announcer said GAME OVER, did it show the words or just the announcer saying the words? Just asking. Robotfan1111 (talk) 17:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 :Just the announcer saying the words. Zmario 17:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) Robotfan1111 (talk) 17:37, December 6, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 Perfection, it's been a long time, but we meet again, keep up the great work, Zmario. Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 16:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) 17:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man, appreciate it. That quote you have in your signature is my Facebook cover photo haha. Zmario 17:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Good, good pasta. 10/10. It was unique. Very nice. Get stuffed, maggot. 15:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! Zmario 15:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Very well written and interesting. I felt like the character in the story really was a little kid just exploring something and finding a dark truth, thus making the story more intense. Happy endings are controversial on this site but I think the ending could be bitter sweet as he does say "for now". Thats a brilliant way of keeping the story open. Small details like that make great pasta. TheBrexter (talk) 23:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC)TheBrexter :Thanks Brex, I appreciate that. Yeah, I was kind of torn between having a happy ending, or having the game destroyed at the end. Zmario 23:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) This is well written. Like the creepypasta page! :) Nice job! BTW, do you have any more pictures? Just asking. I give this a 10/10! Robotfan1111 (talk) 23:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 :Those are the only pics that I have, not sure if I want to make anymore, maybe one of the menu screen where the text is jumbled up but I think the two I have is fine for now. Zmario 23:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I wanted to see more pictures. Please add them as soon as you can! Thanks. Robotfan1111 (talk) 00:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 :I hope to get around to it, I would like to add some more pics, maybe even a video! Zmario 02:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I'm impressed and surprised. There were hardly any cliches, and the story was pretty gripping. I loved it. Tycholarfero (talk) 02:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. I was hoping not to use many cliches, but the video game category has been done so many times, it's sort of hard to avoid. Zmario 02:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) A video is great also. If you add a video, please include the announcer saying "GAME OVER" in the really loud voice. :) Robotfan1111 (talk) 02:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC)robotfan1111 This was surprisingly good for a video game pasta. I usually avoid this genre due to the cliches. I'm also glad that there was a definite ending instead of leaving it open for a possible sequel. That, and the ending wasn't something intended to make the reader paranoid. Good job! Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ahh, thanks for the review, Shin. I appreciate it. Yeah, I was hoping to get everything cleared up at the end: no one commiting suicide, going on a mass murder rampage, or turning into an insane asylum inmate. Zmario 02:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) In spite of some cliches here and there (the character begging you to shut the game off, for instance) it's pretty good. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 18:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Fur. Yeah, the cliches are pretty hard to avoid, so it pretty much turns into "how many did you use, and how well did you execute them". Zmario 18:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) This is a great, yet scary story. Great job! --Jakeums (talk) 19:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! Zmario 20:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good mate. I enjoyed itIcarus88 (talk) 20:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man! Zmario 20:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) i loved the story. very good, with a very happy ending. (Wolfclawgirl13 (talk) 20:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) wolf claw girl :Thanks Wolf, I appreciate the comment! Zmario 20:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Reminds me of Sonic.exe MooseJuice (talk) 20:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Uhh, I hope that means it's good. Zmario 23:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) As a avid hater of gaming pasta, I have to say I really enjoyed this. NomNomNommyzombies 23:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback! Zmario 23:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Woah, this is really something! That ending also brought a smile to my face. Do you remember the ruby sky, the sky that we saw on that day? 10:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man! Zmario 10:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC)